emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4217 (28th November 2005)
Plot Danny and Dawn are loved up after they have spent the night together. They agree to keep the relationship quiet for now. Jo is pleased for Dawn but surprised to hear that she hasn't told Danny that Scott is due to be released from prison the following day. Dawn decides to visit Scott and tell him herself that it is over between them. She explains the situation to Danny who is shocked that Dawn has agreed Scott can still live with her. Dawn explains that she can't say no - she has already agreed this with Scott's Probation Officer and he does part own the house. At the prison Dawn is surprised when Scott tells her that prison has changed him and made him realise that Dawn and TJ are the most important things in his life. Dawn is clear it is over between them. Scott accepts this, saying that she deserves better than him. Dawn questions him moving back in but Scott claims he is only being released on the understanding that he is moving back with her. Dawn relents, but can't bring herself to tell Scott about Danny. Later Danny is gutted to learn that Dawn didn't tell Scott the truth about his relationship with her, and tells Dawn he knows she can't resist Scott and they will be back together in no time. Daz steals a pot of paint from Jarvis and graffiti's the Kings' River advertising hoarding by painting Hitler style moustaches on Sadie and Tom. The Kings are riled and mistakenly accuse Jarvis. They then acknowledge how much they are disliked in the village and decide a PR event is required. Louise tells Martin she thinks they should get to know each other better before involving Kayleigh too much. Martin agrees to get a babysitter so they can spend some time alone. Diane is pleased Louise is giving the relationship a chance. Meanwhile, Kayleigh tells Victoria that Louise has stayed over with her dad and it's getting serious. When Victoria warns Kayleigh about Louise's history with men, Kayleigh confronts Louise about her intentions and Louise realises they need to spend time as a family after all. Paul confides in Diane about Ivan. He explains he's never been out with a bisexual before and feels he's too old to play games. Diane thinks he is still pining for Enzo, and tells him there can be more than one love in his life. Viv is nervous about Scott's return. Cast Regular cast *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Dc Crowe - Graeme Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Tonicha Daggert - Kerry Stacey *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Kayleigh Gibbs - Lily Jane Stead *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Tom King - Ken Farrington Guest cast None. Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,340,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes